The present invention relates to padlocks, and more particularly to such a padlock that the shackle can be locked in any of a series of locking positions to fit the dimension of the object being fastened.
The shackles of regular padlocks are made as large as possible so that they can lock objects of different dimensions (see FIG. 1). However, when a padlock is locked, a big space is left within the shackle. Therefore, a lever can be easily inserted through the gap within the shackle and turned to damage the shackle (see FIG. 2). If the gap is large enough, a jack may be inserted into the gap and operated to separate the shackle from the casing of the padlock.